The Moon's Servant
by SpawnOfKhione
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. OC Character story. Jasper has had it tough like any other demigod. But being the favorite grandchild of one goddess and a powerful child of another has its challenges. With broken vows, a shocking lover, a vengeful and mischievous mother,a lost friend,monsters,companions,a stupid challenge and preventing the end of his world. He has a lot on his plate.
1. Where the Power Came From

**Wanted to start writing stories again. Just started this evening and I'll try to move more into to the plot later I continue to write in my off time. OC Character story, I'm unfortunately going to most likely overpower most of the demigods abilities from the book as well as new ones for my character, sorry just wanted to do it. Let me know if I need to edit anything or add anything. Also the magic words used in the text I took the idea from watching young justice of how Zatanna used her magic which is backwards words which I give DC the credit for. So if you wanna know the spells type the words back in their normal order. Thanks**

 **OC POV**

I suppose I better start off with myself. It's a long story honestly and a confusing one which I still struggle to wrap my head around. My name is Jasper and I'm the son of Aphrodite but with a twist in my DNA. I'm not the typical beauty fanatic like most of my brothers and sisters at camp Half Blood. You see my father was a demigod of Hecate, the goddess of magic.

I already had a small skill for using magic though I didn't know it. It just came in random spurts and moments, something unnatural would float up if I was angry, things would move in odd ways. But after I saved one of Hecate's temples from being desecrated by treasure hunters hopping to make an easy buck when I still lived in Maine everything changed. I was young and found an old temple while I wondered the woods behind our new house. Curious I touched the door covered in runes, the door glowed dark purple and swung open. I peeked inside and saw old burnt out candles, gold coins, and old books along the pillars and stone tables inside. All of a sudden I heard voices from behind me, scared I bolted inside looking for just a place to hide. Scampering up an old ladder I hid behind a large ceramic vase. Trembling as I heard the voices below suddenly become all too clear. Peering over the side I say two men enter pulling my head back I curled up behind the vase. I just tried to stay as still as possible hoping they wouldn't find me as I listened to them talk.

"Hey Bobby you open this creepy ass door?"  
"Nah man but check it out gold!"  
"Grab it all and then lets torch this place it gives me the creeps"

I heard them stuffing their pockets and then the sound of liquid hitting the floor, gasoline. I had to get out I shifted my weight to crawl backwards but in the process I accidentally knocked the vase over onto them. Hearing a sickening crack and then a scream as the vase shattered on top of one of the men.

"Oh fuck no I'm done!"

Then silence as the survivor ran out of the temple. I crawled down and found my fears were correct. A red gas can half emptied on the floor and tables, and one of the men broken with vase shards sticking out of his back and head. I held back the urge to hurl and turned to leave, but before I could leave at the door stood a new figure. A women in a dark gown walked in, her sharp violet eyes scanning the aftermath. Long raven hair billowed behind her as she moved into the temple, her bare feet making no noise she walked. She turned to me observing me intently as I looked back at her cold pale face. I stood shaking in fear backing away towards the back of the temple.

"Come here child" she commanded.  
Scared and having no clue who she was I backed away stuttering "n.. stay aw..away I didn't me…mea…mean too!"

She frowned her expression darkening a little pointing at me she said "Etativel dlihc ot em"  
I heard the echo of her words before I was lifted off the ground and floated to eye level with her. Her eyes flashed purple as she stared at me, I felt like she was starting into my very soul. Then all of a sudden the glow in her eyes faded and she reached out stroking my terrified face as her expression softened. "You're Erik's child" Staring at me harder she clicked her tongue "tisk tisk but your mother is surprising".

Confused I looked at her directly "my mom?" I asked. I never even knew my mom it had been me and dad for years.

Shaking her head she muttered "taolf tfos nwod" I sunk to the floor softly, looking up she leaned down. "You did me a service even if you are too young to understand, and as the child of my favorite child I gift you with something even your father didn't have"  
She lightly touched my forehead whispering "wonk gnorts lufrewop tnanimod cigam" This time as I heard the words echo around the room I heard what they meant "Know strong powerful dominant magic" I repeated the phrase in awe with little idea of what just happened.

The women chuckled lightly "run home and tell your dad that your grandmother sent you home"  
Cocking my head at her "grandmother?"  
She smiled and pulled small glowing stone out of thin air handing it to me. "He will know who I am and what happened when you give him this now go!" Wanting to leave the place I took the stone and practically ran home.


	2. Moving Fast

**Second Chapter! Please feel free to PM me, I'm writing these rather late and after a day of work plus I type at 400mph so I'm expecting mistakes to be made. So if you find any please let me know so I can fix them. Pointers, advice, and criticism is welcomed so I can get better at writing stories.**

 **Thanks for reading. Currently working on more chapters as well.**

I raced home, barging in through the front door and tripping directly onto the floor of my living room. The stone that had been giving to me rolled across the floor as I fell.

"JASPER!" yelled my father closing the book he had been reading getting out of his chair, coming over to help me up chuckling "clumsy child of mine"

"Wait!" I explained excitedly crawling across the floor to where the stone lay. "Here a lady gave it to me in the woods" I told him as I handed it to him.

Taking the stone from me he frowned "What's this?" It glowed softly in his hand as he stared into it. After a minute or two his expression shifted from curiosity, to fear.

"Its wonderful Jasper now go up to your room and head to bed we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" He told me softly. All of a sudden like someone flicking off a light switch, I felt all the adrenaline that had been keeping me going vanish and I felt exhausted. I yawed before heading down the hall to get ready for the evening and heading to bed.

Early the next morning around 6am I awoke to my dad shaking me softly. Groaning sitting up "Whats wrong? its early" before flopping back down onto the mattress.

"Get up Jasper we have to go" my dad told me.

"BUt whyyy?" I complained

Exhaling deeply composing himself he stood "get up and go pack away bags we need to leave…NOW!" I sprung out of bed at the shout and did what I was told. The 14 year old me had no idea what was to come. The day was spent packing everything in the house that mattered. Clothes, personal items, and anything of value my father packed down and tossed into our car. I had to leave anything I didn't need so anything that simply was decoration or for sentimental value was left on the walls and in drawers. Finally around 10pm that same day we had stuffed all our stuff in the car.

"Get in the car Jasper we have to leave" I obeyed not really knowing why we had to leave, he wouldn't tell me what was happening.

"Dad where are we going?" I asked softly afraid he'd yell at me as I climbed into the back seat. He signed and looked back at me with a pained look. "New Orleans, you need training and now that my mother has given you more power than any demigod besides the children of the big three….they'll come for you"

"What do you mean? Who will come?" I asked nervously

Starting the car he sighed "Bad things Jasper and bad people." So began the almost 2 day car ride down to Louisiana. It was a straight shot, we barely stopped only for the occasionally nap, to get gas, pick up food, and use the bathroom.

Once we arrived in New Orleans I felt excited. I glued my face to the window as we pasted street vendors, and tourists walking along the narrow streets. I had never been this far south and I couldn't wait to see what the city offered. But much to my dismay we continued past the busy streets and headed out into the bayou. Eventually we pulled up a long gravel drive way to the new house, in the middle of no man's land. A single large plantation house sat at the end of the driveway, its white pillars shone in the setting sun. We pulled up and the door of the house opened and an old black women in a pale yellow gown came out to greet us. When I say old I'm just being polite, the correct term would be ancient, like had seen the dinosaurs ancient. We got out the car and my father went and greeted the woman with a hug "Sarafine it's been too long"

She chuckled smiling "Indeed Erik, and I suppose this is Jasper? I mean since you never came back to visit? It's only a guess" She turned to me and smiled and I felt my blood run cold. This was no ordinary women, I could feel behind those wrinkles she had some secret about her which I didn't like.

"Oh he's got some power to him" She mussed stroking me cheek with a long cold finger.

"Sarafine!" my father barked "There will be time for such things later for right now we have to get everything inside and then I'll need you help"

"Of course of course Erik" she laughed and headed back into the house

After that everything moved so quickly. I dragged all I'd brought into one of the rooms upstairs. The walls were blank, no color, no posters just dull white. All I had were my clothes and personal effects everything else my father had me leave. I signed sitting down on the bed looking out the window taking in the fields around the house and the swamp behind. I had no idea why we left and if we'd ever go back. All I could figure out through eavesdropping is that while we were here it was not going to be a vacation for me.


End file.
